


Red, Lace Panties and Fuck Me Shoes

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Rimming, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's what Tom's hot date is wearing tonight;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, Lace Panties and Fuck Me Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> For the life of me, I could not think of a better title

He'd been checking out the hot chick at the bar stool for almost fifteen minutes, if the length of the three songs that had previously blasted through the speakers said anything. She had beautiful, long, smooth legs and the strobe lights danced over every inch of exposed skin. Her long dark hair fell down past her bare, ivory shoulders. The shirt she was wearing had a wide neck and both of the shoulders had fallen down on her arms, but Tom sure as hell didn't mind the view. The back had a giant keyhole and Tom could glance the deep red of the bra underneath. The pair of Christian Louboutins on her feet simply screamed “fuck me” and Tom knew already he was in for one hell of a night.

She had been tossing him glances ever since she had walked in and Tom smirked, _You want me._

Tom let his eyes rove over that body one more time, the tiny torso, the flare of hips and that little, ass cupped in the skin tight, leather mini skirt. And those legs, goddamn, those legs...those fucking shoes...

Tom grabbed his drink and threw the rest of back. He could already feel the stirring of arousal in his groin and he didn't think he could hold back for another minute. Although he liked seeing her squirm on that stool, just waiting for him to walk over, Tom knew he was going to enjoy getting his cock inside that hot, little body even more. 

He crossed the room at a slow swag, easily slipping past dancing couples or loners who cast him appreciative gazes. He ignored them all for the prize sitting at the bar. When he reached the bar, he didn't lay an eye on her at first, simply leaning there and ordering a drink. He waited until it was delivered to him and he was seated next to her to look over. Her big, dark eyes batted quickly at him and her full lips puckered around the straw of her drink. 

“Hello,” Tom said, smirking still. 

She raised a brow, “Hello?” Her voice was soft, but clearly audible over the sounds of the club. “I thought you'd never come over.”

Tom laughed, “That's a presumptuous statement for you to make, honey.”

She shrugged, causing the sleeve to fall even further down her arm. Tom's laugh quickly faltered at the sight of the top of the lacy, red bra's cup. “Not when you've been watching me all night.” She stated, sounding as confident as Tom had been feeling only moment's earlier. 

“Ok, you've got me there.” Tom conceded. 

She narrowed her eyes at him and clicked long black nails on her glass. “So... what took you so long?”

“Maybe I like watching your ass squirm on this stool.” Tom replied, grabbing his own drink and taking a sip, keeping his eyes on her all the while. Her nostrils flared a bit, her eyebrow rising higher. 

“You like my ass?” She asked before lowering her head and watching him through thick, dark lashes. 

“I like a lot of you.” Tom said, leaning in closer, close enough to smell her perfume. It was sweet and beautiful, mouth-watering. He wanted a taste...

“That's moving a little quickly.” She said, bringing up one long finger to press it against his advancing lips. 

“You don't like quick?” Tom asked against the finger.   
She shrugged demurely, “Sometimes I like it slow.” She returned in a lower tone, causing Tom's stomach to do aroused flips. “Sometimes, I like taking my time, building up to the moment...” She let her voice trail away as she dropped her hand. “So... maybe we should dance first.”

Tom swallowed hard around the knot of arousal that suddenly choked him and he forced the sexy, confidant tone back into his voice, “You're asking me? I think that's usually the man's role.”

Her eyes flashed for a moment and she opened her mouth for a moment before closing it. “Ok, fine.” She said, suddenly all attitude and spite. “So ask me.”

Tom chuckled, amused that he had turned the tables. “Maybe I will.... How about you get up right here and dance for me?”  
Her eyes widened, her cheeks coloring. “I meant... together.”  
“I know what  _you_ meant.” Tom said. “I thought you liked  _building_ up to things.” 

She huffed, but straightened her shoulders. 

“Or do you think you can't stand up by yourself with those sammy red-bottoms.” Tom said, chuckling louder. 

“I quite think I can.” She hissed, jumping down from the stool. Tom was even a little impressed when she didn't even wobble on the ridiculously high heels. “Watch this.” She sniffed, backing up, closer to the crowd of people dancing. Tom did watch as she began to sway slowly, at first, her hands on her thighs. She drew them up slowly, toying with the edge of her miniskirt, then higher, the hem of the shirt. Tom bit down on his lips as her flat, pale stomach came into view. 

“Am I building slowly enough?” She asked, casting him a saucy glance as she lifted her hands over her head, running her fingers up into her hair. She drew the thick, dark strands off her long neck and rocked her hips a little faster. 

_Fuck_ . Tom thought. She wasn't even really dancing and he was ready to jump up off the stool and grind up on the that sexy ass. He wanted to slam her down on her face on the floor and plow right into her and that damned miniskirt sure as hell wasn't going to get in his way. 

She began to turn slowly, presenting that little ass he had just been thinking about. She slid her hands back down to her thighs and arched her hips out, throwing a sexy gaze at him over her shoulder. 

_That's it, goddamnit_ . Tom thought, sliding down from the stool and striding across the short distance between them. He grabbed onto her hips and pulled her back against him, seating her taut ass right on his crotch. She rolled her hips against him and Tom moaned, leaning forward to press his face into the delicious smelling hair. 

“That's what I thought.” She murmured when his quickly growing erection stabbed up between her buttocks. 

“I think we should get out of here.” Tom whispered, grinding hard against her. 

“Oh..” She gasped a little, one of her hands sliding down to cover Tom's and holding on tightly. 

“The back rooms..” Tom encouraged, sliding his other hand over to her stomach, slipping it beneath the shirt. The skin was so soft and warm and he wanted to slide his hand down farther, right into her panties. 

“You already have one reserved, don't you?” She asked, sounding slightly amused while also being breathless. 

“Mmmhmm.” Tom murmured. “Because I knew when I saw you tonight I would need it.”

“Let's go.” She whispered and Tom couldn't even smile at how quickly she had broken down because the need was racing through him. He pulled away and grabbed her hand, leading her quickly across the dance floor. They weaved around other dancing partners until they reached the dark hall that lead to the private rooms. 

She grabbed his arm as they reached Tom's and pulled him around. Their lips slammed together and the taste was so sweet. Her lips were soft and slick with lip gloss and he pushed his tongue in to taste how exquisite she was. His hands began to roam, sliding up beneath her shirt, toying with the edge of the bra. 

“I can't believe you wore this.” He moaned. 

“Anything for you, Tomi.” 

She pulled back and Tom couldn't help but smile back at his little brother, disguised underneath the makeup and clothes and those fucking Louboutins. Bill pressed harder again, and Tom could feel his own crotch hard as rock beneath the leather skirt. 

“Get in the room.” He ordered, pushing Bill back and grasping for the door handle. They shoved their way inside, not bothering with the lights. There were already tiny red lights lining the edges of the ceiling and the floor and around the door and they provided enough lighting. 

Tom pushed Bill towards the round, red bed in the center of the room and Bill laid back on it, stretching his arms above his head. 

“You want me on my back?” He asked. “Or on my stomach?”

“Fucking God...” Tom moaned, crawling on between Bill's legs and running his palms up his straining thighs. He pushed his legs farther apart until he could glance the matching, lacy, red panties underneath. Suddenly overwhelmed with the need to see Bill's tiny breasts in that bra, Tom reached up and shoved the shirt away. Bill tossed it away from his arms and Tom moaned once more. His nipples were already hard and Tom could see them through the sheer material of the bra. He leaned down and pressed his lips against one before nibbling it into his mouth. Bill arched against him, whimpering, “Oh, Tomi, yes...”  
Tom grabbed onto one hip and pulled Bill closer, sucking the flesh harder into his mouth. Bill bucked under him, screeching when Tom drew his lips back to scrape with his teeth. 

“Tomi...” He panted. “Please...”  
Tom lifted his head, smirking, “Begging already?”  
Bill began to pout, “I don't beg.”  
Tom didn't bother to contradict. Bill would be begging soon enough, a lot more than just saying 'please.' 

Tom glanced down at his handiwork and found the bra and Bill's nipple wet with his saliva. The little nub of flesh was taut and red from his pleasuring and Tom lifted a hand to rub his thumb over it, causing Bill to keen and whimper. 

“You like that, hmm?” Tom whispered, leaning in towards the opposite one. 

“Nng..” Bill groaned, his back already arching to lift his nipple closer to Tom's mouth. 

“You like it when I play with your titties?” Tom teased, flicking at the fresh nipple and causing Bill to squeal. 

“I... ah...” Bill panted. “I... I like it...”

Tom lowered his mouth and caught the nipple in his mouth, sucking hard at it. He released it with a wet sound and slid only his tongue out to circle it, dragging the lacy material of the bra over the tortured flesh. 

“Oooh, Tom...” Bill groaned, his legs squeezing on either side of Tom's body. 

Tom nipped at it, pulling another high-pitched noise from Bill's throat. “Oh, Tomi, please... I.. I can't take it.” He moaned. 

Tom lifted both his hand to pinch at Bill's nipples, rolling the swollen flesh between his fingers. “You're the one who put this damned thing on.” Tom reminded him. “You tempt me to do these things to you.”

Bill heaved a sigh that ended in another moan, “Tom... I said please..”  
“Mmm.” Tom hummed, but simply dragged the bra down, baring the wet, stony points. He rubbed his thumbs over them, pressing them in just enough to make Bill arch away with a cry. He leaned in against, sucking one into his mouth. This time it was just the fleshy taste in his mouth without the barrier of the bra and Tom sucked longer, making a pleasured sound against Bill's skin. 

Bill whined and grabbed onto Tom's dreadlocks, squeezing the thick, knotted strands hard enough to make Tom's scalp burn. “Tomi, Tomi...” He panted, his hips undulating up against Tom's. His cock, trapped in the restrictive miniskirt throbbed against the material, making a taut bulge in the leather. 

Tom lifted his head at last, his lips wet, his mouth full of the taste of Bill's delectable skin. Bill was breathing hard, his cheeks a rosy hue. 

“Please..” He repeated in a whimper.

Tom drew back, toying with his lip ring as he surveyed Bill's dressed up body, spread out for him. “Turn over.” He said at last.

Bill made a low noise in his throat as he shifted, turning himself onto his stomach. His hips were arched up, his leather clad ass pushed up towards Tom in offering. Tom placed his hands on the tight, little swells, squeezing slowly. “And what kind of panties have you got under here?” He asked

Bill moaned and lowered his head. “Like the bra.” He whispered at last.

“Let's take a look.” Tom replied, sliding his finger under the waistband of the skirt and peeling it down slowly. The back of the panties, or rather the thongs, came into view, the high V that was lacy, and red, exactly like the bra. Tom bit back a moan as he pulled the skirt down farther, revealing Bill's bare ass cheeks and then the thin strap of material disappearing into the cleft. He got the skirt all the way down, far enough to see Bill's full, taut testicles barely held back by the sheer material. 

“Oh, baby..” He whispered, leaning down to press kisses along Bill's buttocks. He trailed them down the red, lace, following the path down between them. He could already smell the heady scent of Bill's arousal and feel the heat emanating from his little hole. “You make me wanna do such bad things to you.” He whispered, his voice rough with desire. 

Bill shuddered against him, giving a soft moan, “Do it... whatever you want.”

Tom's stomach clenched with arousal and his dick twitched eagerly in response to Bill's words. He pressed his forehead against Bill's tailbone, drawing in heavy breath. The sight of Bill's in these thongs was almost too much. He wasn't even sure he wanted to turn him over to see his cock barely concealed by the sheer, red material. 

“What are you gonna do to me, Tomi?” Bill asked, his voice dipping low, seductive.

Tom squeezed Bill's ass cheeks harder and returned, “First I'm gonna torture this sweet, little hole... Then I'm gonna tear these panties off with my teeth and fuck your hot, little cunt until you scream.”

Bill moaned, his hips rocking back towards Tom. “Oh, yes, please, Tomi.”

Tom sat back and tore off his shirt, feeling far too overheated in his multiple layers. He tossed his shirts off the bed and moved on to his pants with shaking hands. He manged to wrangle his belt open and get out of the voluminous pants before kicking his boxers off his legs. His dick leapt out, eager to be free of the restriction. It was thick and hard, throbbing red up against his stomach and he could already see pre-cum swelling at his tip. He took in a few deep breaths before he fished the lube out of his pants pocket and discarding those over the side of the bed as well. 

Ahead of him, Bill had wiggled out of the miniskirt completely and he had his knees spread, his ass arched expectantly towards Tom. The only parts of the outfit he was still wearing were the panties and the Christian Louboutins and that fact alone was almost too arousing to bear, not to mention his ass-up position on the bed. 

Tom clasped his tiny buttocks again and dragged his thumbs down between them. With his ass cheeks spread apart, Tom could see his hole through the sheer panties, the pucker of flesh quivering for his touch. He leaned in pressed his nose to the cleft, drawing in the scent before he pressed his lips against Bill's entrance. He quickly pushed his tongue out, laving along the line of the thong. Bill moaned, his back arching even more sharply than before. 

“Tomi...” His voice was halting, his hips were squirming. 

Tom pulled back to smack one buttock. “Stop that.” He ordered. Bill gasped at the sharp slap but became still. Tom leaned back in, continuing to lick him through the panties. Bill whimpered and Tom could tell he wanted to squirm again. He pressed his tongue harder against Bill's hole, almost pushing his lace-clad tongue inside. Bill arched forward, whining louder, “Tomi, please!”

“Come back here.” Tom said, dragging him back into position and laying another spanking on his already reddened buttock. Bill groaned, pressing his face into the mattress. His sides were expanding rapidly and Tom knew that he was just as turned on Tom. 

Tom pressed a kiss against the handprinted flesh, soothing the mark that he had just made. He dragged his thumb under the string of the thong, pulling it aside to bare his quivering hole. He drew his lips over the soft, hairless flesh and drew in the wonderful scent. Tom nuzzled him there before slipping his tongue back out to lick along naked flesh this time. 

“Oh, yes...” Bill panted, breathlessly. 

“That's what you want, hmm?” Tom asked. 

“Yes, yes...”

“You like it when I lick your pussy?”

“Yes!” Bill cried out. 

Tom pressed his tongue back down, stroking him harder now. Bill's quivering body opened slowly and Tom pushed his tongue into the tiny crevice. He worked it in slowly, in little thrusts and strokes until he was lapping at Bill's inner walls. Bill whined, almost thrashing on the bed as Tom got his tongue all the way up his ass. 

“Fuck, Tom...” He moaned, wiggling and rocking, doing his best to get Tom to his prostate. 

Tom held onto Bill's hips, holding him firmly against his mouth as he tongued him slow, then fast, changing pace and rhythm enough times to make Bill cry out, “Tom, please,  _please_ !”

Tom pulled back, not having one time touched Bill's prostate. “Told you I was gonna torture you, baby.” He said, stroking over Bill's wet, open entrance. 

Bill whined and pressed his forehead against the mattress. “Please...”

“You know I like your pussy all wet for me first before I fuck you.” Tom went on, dragging his thumb harder over Bill's hole. The flesh quivered, clenching down in response. Tom repeated the action, actually pressing the tip of his thumb in this time. 

“Ah... I.. I'm... w-wet..” Bill whispered, “Please, its.. its so fucking wet for you, Tomi.”  
“Mmm.” Tom responded. “Not wet enough.” He grabbed the lube and swiftly uncapped the bottle, pouring some onto his fingertips. When he turned back to Bill, he pulled the thong aside again, and swiped his fingers down the cleft. He smeared the abundance of lube all around the quivering, little pucker of flesh before pressing one finger in. Bill gasped, his body spasming around the finger, gaping to accept it before clamping back down. Tom thrust his finger in deep, whispering, “I like it when you're tight too... just like this.” 

Bill made a strangled noise, his long fingers curling around the sheets. “Tomi, please...”

“Please what?” Tom asked, pulling his finger back only to give another long, slow thrust. 

“Nnng... please... t-touch.. touch my...” Bill panted. 

“Hmm?” Tom asked, curling his fingers in deep to graze over Bill's prostate. Bill squealed, arching forward. His body clinched down even tighter on Tom's finger for several seconds before Bill sank back into position, panting. “Is that what you wanted?” Tom asked.

“Yes, yes, please..”

Tom drew his fingers back and added a second, thrusting the two in deep, stretching Bill's taut muscles. Bill quivered around the two digits before he opened slowly to the intrusion. Tom gave a few pumps of his fingers, twisting his hand back and forth to get Bill to open even further. 

“Tom..” Bill was whining for his prostate again in seconds and Tom chuckled, thinking that he really was like a woman in that way, wanting to be touched just right all the time, in all the right places to make him come the quickest. “Tom!” Bill's voice rose louder. 

Tom clicked his tongue. “Not quite yet, baby.”

Bill moaned, but didn't protest again as Tom pushed his two fingers back in, stroking them for a few long, torturous seconds before adding a third. The fragile flesh stretched around Tom's fingers and Bill moaned. Tom pushed them deep, all the way up to the knuckle, making Bill cry out louder. 

“Tom, please, please...” He cried into the sheets, his hips rocking back against Tom's thrusting fingers. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Tom asked, driving his fingers in hard.

“Ah!” Bill cried, his back arching, “Yes, yes!”

“You want me to fuck this tight, wet pussy?” Tom repeated, getting jolt of pleasure out of the way Bill's body clenched with the question. 

“Yes...” Bill moaned, quieter this time. 

“You're gonna get it. Soon.” Tom promised, grabbing Bill's ass cheek tighter and pushing his fingers in harder. He worked back Bill's resistance with slow, but deep thrusts until Bill moaning and trying to squirm away. 

Tom smacked him hard on the ass again and Bill fell to the sheets, gasping. Tom pinned him down, leaning in to tear the panties down with his teeth as he had promised. He got a good hold on the waistband and yanked them down around his thighs, leaving him completely vulnerable now. Bill was panting and gasping now as Tom plunged his fingers back down between his buttocks. He plowed his fingers in, forcing all three in at once and causing Bill to arch and cry out. Tom kept his hand planted on Bill's lower back, thrusting his fingers hard now. He drove them down, grinding his fingertips right into Bill's prostate. He hammered the swollen nub of flesh over and over until Bill was nearly screaming.

“Fuck, oh my God!” Bill cried out, bucking under Tom's hand. “Please! Fucking  _please_ !”

Tom gave one last hard finger fuck before he pulled his hand and grabbed up the lube again. “You want your cunt fucked now?” He panted. His heart was racing with exhilaration and his cock was so goddamn hard. 

“God, yes...” Bill moaned into the mattress. 

Tom lubed himself in a quick, sloppy motions, too turned on to linger. He grabbed Bill's hips and pulled him back up, lining up his cockhead with Bill's entrance. His little hole was gaping open for him and Tom thrust forward, impaling him immediately. 

“Ahh!” The cried out together, twin sounds of ecstasy as they became joined. Tom pushed all the way into that hot, yielding core and fell forward on his hands and knees over Bill's body. He lowered his head, moaning as Bill pulsed around him. His dreads swung over his shoulders, dragging over Bill's back as he began to rock against Bill's ass. 

“Oh, oh, yes...” Bill panted, pushing himself up on his knees and elbows and thrusting back against Tom. He arched his hips, grinding back to get Tom's cock on his prostate. This time, Tom didn't tease. He slammed down hard into him, dragging his cock along the needy flesh. Bill thrashed beneath him, crying out and moaning in a raspy tone, “Tomi, oh, Tom... its gonna.. fuck.. I'm gonna...”

Tom drew back and grabbed onto Bill's hips, screwing down into him deliberately now. He could see his cock going in and out of the tight stretched hole and it was so fucking hot. 

“Tomi!” Bill's voice rose and his body started to quiver. 

“You gonna cum, baby?” Tom asked, pulling Bill back sharply against him. Their bodies smacked together and Bill writhed, a low whine exiting his throat. Tom grabbed him, pulling him up straight against his chest so that he could see as Bill came, his cum spraying hotly from the head of his cock. His red, lacy thongs were still trapped around his thighs and above, his cock was almost the same dusky color. Tom grabbed him, pumping his hand quickly over Bill's cock as he came, long and hard. Bill arched against him, his head tilting back on Tom's shoulders as the tremors shook his body. 

When Tom let him down, he flipped a drained and weak Bill onto his back and bent his legs up, pushing his Louboutin clad feet up on his shoulders. He drove right back into him and Bill moaned, his hazy eyes jerking open as Tom invaded him once more. 

“Oh...” He moaned, his hands grasping at the sheets. 

“Tell me to fuck your pussy.” Tom ordered in a breathless tone, liking the way Bill moaned and colored quickly. 

“Tom, please..” He moaned. 

“Say it.” Tom said, grinding his hips slow against Bill's ass. 

“Tom...” Bill looked away, his big dark eyes, blinking quickly. “F-fuck..” He bit his lower lip, “Fuck my.. my...p-pussy.” He sounded so utterly embarrassed and turned on at the same moment and Tom couldn't have asked for a better trigger. His stomach clenched hard and he could feel the orgasm curling up inside him, ready to launch. He thrust harder against Bill's ass, his eyes pressed closed now as he worked his cock inside the hot, tight space. The climax thundered towards him, climbing up from its deep seat in his groin to ravish his entire body. He tossed his head back, his dreads flying wildly about his head as he bucked against Bill's body. 

It was all so much, the roleplay out in the club, the dancing, and now, the erotic foreplay, the wild fucking – it all came crashing down upon him in one moment. Pleasure raced like fire on a gasoline trail over his nerve endings, burning a path straight to his core. His groin went tight as he ejaculated hard into Bill's ass, pouring a load of cum down into him. 

He came down slowly from the high pleasure, sinking back and out of Bill's body. He slumped down to the bed, breathing hard. His pulse was up in the stratosphere, and his limbs felt weak. 

For a few, long moments there was only the sound of their breathing. 

At last, Bill groaned, “God, I can't believe they survived.”

“What?” Tom asked, lifting his head. 

Bill lifted one foot, still clad in the red-bottomed Louboutins. “I thought they would be the first to go.”

“No.” Tom shook his head, inching closer to Bill until he collapsed next to him again. “The last if I have anything to say about it. Right after those thongs.”

Bill glanced down at the thongs still twisted around his thighs. “That was so worth it.”

“What?” Tom asked. “Dressing like a woman or saying you have a pussy?”

“God.” Bill clapped his hands over his face. “Both.” He peeked over from between his fingers at Tom. “Why do I put up with heterosexual tendencies?”  
“Because you love me.” Tom said, grabbing his wrists and pulling his hands away from his face. “And you like it.” 

Bill huffed but didn't protest as Tom leaned in to kiss him. They sucked at each other's lips and tongues for a few long moments before Tom pulled back and whispered, “I really do have this room all night.”  
Bill bit lower lip, his eyes sparkling. “You wanna go again?”  
“As long as you keep those shoes on.” Tom replied, leaning in for a kiss again. Bill, however, evaded him, sliding down the length of Tom's body. When he got down between Tom's legs, Tom eyes rolled back in his head. 

He had been right. It was one hell of a night... and it was far from over.


End file.
